Valentine Kisses never tasted so good
by brancan2
Summary: Not exactly sure how this is going to turn out, but a few cute couples I like having some moments before and during valentines day! Usui and Misaki are the main couple, but sakura, Yukimura, and even Tora might get a little sweet surprise. ;)


**I'm**** too tired to write an authors note...or a disclaimer...**

* * *

**_Kiss number ONE: Cherries and hearts_**

Misaki walked through the hallways, a dark aura and an annoyed look on her face as she tried her best to ignore the girls giggling and the boys blushing as people gossiped about the valentines day dance that was coming up.

Despite her rejection, the student council and some of the teachers decided to take a chunk of money out of the school account to raise funds for the dance. She thought it was wholly unnecessary but her voice had been drowned out as rumor had made it around school and now everyone knew.

Now she couldn't go 5 minutes without hearing girls ask who they were going to the dance with, and whether Usui had asked anyone yet. Of course, no one had a claim on Usui. And as much as she hated him, she couldnt help but be glad he hadnt asked anyone. At least one person wasn't caught up in lovey dovey nonsense.

"MISAKI CHAN!"

Misaki jumped in surprise at the loud shriek and turned to see Yukimara running towards her full speed. When she saw what he was wearing, her jaw went slack. A bunny suit. A fluffy, pink bunny suit.

What is the world coming to?

"Misaki chan! Help meeee!"

Yukimura jumped towards misaki, a terrified look in his large brown eyes. Without hesitation Misaki sidestepped, letting her trusted vice presedint crash to the ground, a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Now," Misaki began, pulling the shorter boy up, ignoring his X's for eyes.

"Tell me whats going on."

* * *

"USUI!"

The blond youth hid a small smirk as the schools president stomped onto the roof, sweat dripping from her forehead and a vein clearly showing on her face. Just as he planned. Ayuzawa was so predictable.

"Usui, why are you harassing Yukimura!? I know your perverted but you don't rip of someone's clothes and make them put on a bunny suit for fun! Seriously I would expect so much more from-"

"Ayuzawa, I have to ask you something."

"I mean, you may be annoying sometimes but I honestly thought you were showing progress! Do you mean to tell me-"

"Ayuzawa."

" That I cannot trust you to be properly mannered for more then one hour? We had a deal! You can just stuff yourself if you try to-"

"Misaki."

Usui was standing up now. The usual expressionless look, but a spark in his eyes as he put his hands on Misaki's shoulders, stopping her cold. She looked as his hands, and then at him. A confused look clear in her eyes. Usui sighed, and his grip on her shoulders tightened, making Misaki bite her lip.

"Usui, is there something wrong?"

Usui smiled, but Misaki could see it was forced and that he was nervous. Okay, now she knew something was up. Usui was never nervous. EVER. Something bad must of happened if he was troubled. But what?

Usui took another deep breath and took one of his hands off of her shoulders, reaching into his pocket. Misaki's eyes followed his hands as he pulled out something...

Red?

"Be my valentine, Ayuzawa,"

Before she could react she felt him pull her towards him and press his lips against hers.

Shock.

Shiver.

Freeze.

It was warm and...exhilarating. Not to mention he tasted a little like cherries. Misaki didn't push his hand away as he caressed her cheek. In fact, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Usui froze, shock written clear in his eyes. But when she didnt respond to the question in his eyes, he made the kiss deeper, making her blush.

When he pulled away with a smirk, Misaki cleared her throat. her cheeks scarlet. Not meeting his eyes, Misaki took the crookedly cut heart from him and smiled when she saw he had tried to tape a cherry candy in the center. She could just picture him groaning and eating after so many failed attempts.

How cute...

"You know what Usui? I think I might go to the dance after all."

* * *

**Mwa! ❤ **

** They are _so_ cute together!**


End file.
